1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable accessory bracket, and, more particularly, to an adjustable accessory bracket assembly for an accessory such as a mirror for a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The boating industry has commonly used mirrors to provide the operator of a boat with a mechanism for viewing persons being towed behind the boat for various sports, such as water skiing and similar activities. Mirrors on boats may also be useful to improve the operator's peripheral view, as well as awareness of other watercraft or other possible objects in the general vicinity. One of the disadvantages of known devices is that they can be difficult to adjust without having to be completely removed, and can be cumbersome to position, both during and after use. For example, most boats are designed to have a close-fitting cloth or vinyl cover to fit over them, to protect the boat when not in use. Typically, adding a mirror or other accessory device to the boat's profile means the boat cover cannot be placed over the boat until the accessory is removed.